


Competition

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything has to be a damn competition between Rin and Haru. Not that Sousuke's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

Sousuke was panting as he leant back, one hand buried in Rin’s soft hair, the other in a fist, clawing at the sheets. They always had to make this a damn competition – everything had to be fucking competition between them - but this Sousuke didn’t mind as he felt Haru’s fingers at the base of his cock and Rin’s lips around the head.

He grunted and closed his eyes as he felt Haru’s lips join where Rin’s were and they were licking and kissing around his dick, taking swipes at the pre-cum at the slit in between kissing each other. It made his hips twitch and his cock become even harder as they were both so damn skilled at this task singularly but when together… well, it was even hotter.

Opening his eyes again, Sousuke looked down to see their two heads in his lap, the bright colours of Rin’s hair contrasting with the dark of Haru’s and he moved his hand from the sheets to touch gently at Haru’s cheek. Haru briefly looked up, blues sparkling and then returned to his attention to Sousuke’s cock with deliberate long licks.

“You two are killing me here…” he moaned out and he heard Rin chuckle and the vibrations thrummed along the length of his cock, Sousuke shuddering from the extra stimulation.

Rin’s moved then, letting Haru engulf his cock as much as he could, the warmth wet perfect pressure making him grunt. He felt Rin move onto the bed behind him, his fingers reaching for his nipples, flicking them teasingly and his mouth bite at his skin, pulling his flesh between his teeth and then kissing at the spot in apology.

“Yeah… and we can kill you all damn night, Sousuke.”

Sousuke couldn’t help the low noise that came from his lips as Rin’s words were deep and husky against his skin, his hands were flicking his nipples so expertly and Haru was bobbing up and down in his lap. Rin continued his licks and bites and kisses, his naked cock rubbing against Sousuke’s skin and he could feel climax approaching, the two gorgeous guys trying to bring him off with all the skills they possessed.

It was Haru that brought him to orgasm, his fingers slipping to the sensitive skin behind his balls, rubbing a fingertip there and making Sousuke lose all sense of self, his cock twitching and his cum spurting into Haru’s mouth. Rin continued his tease throughout his climax and Sousuke leaned back into his body, barely able to hold himself up from the intensity.

He felt Haru’s move and opened his eyes to see them kissing, sharing the taste of his climax and Sousuke shivered as he saw their hands reach to touch their own cocks, stroking each other with playful tugs. Sousuke was about to move but the slight creak of the bed indicated to Rin and Haru his intentions and he suddenly felt hands on his shoulders, pushing him back down to his bed.

“No… like I said… we can kill you all night,” Rin said with a tease and Sousuke fell back onto the bed as he was touched and tasted by both Rin and Haru, worried about what being “killed all night” by the pair of them would mean.


End file.
